Side Story: One Day without Sex
by eL-ch4n
Summary: -"Yang ada di pikiranmu hanya sex, sex, dan sex saja! Kau anggap aku apa? Aku namjachingumu, tapi kau perlakukan aku seperti boneka sex!"- DLDR side story of OneWeekWithYou
1. One Day without Sex

Title : Side Story: One Day without Sex

Rated : M

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Changmin, Kyuhyun, and other casts.

Summary : -"Yang ada di pikiranmu hanya sex, sex, dan sex saja! Kau anggap aku apa? Aku namjachingumu, tapi kau perlakukan aku seperti boneka sex!"-

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik diri mereka, orang tua, keluarga, dan agensi mereka. Tetapi plot dan cerita murni milik author dan apabila ada kesamaan, mohon dimaafkan m(_o_)m

A/N: Mungkin saya kesambet setan Kyu #digamparkyu, tetapi saya ingin sekali membuat Side Story dari **One Week with You**, yang menceritakan kelanjutan pasangan kesayangan kita, Yunjae \(^0^)/ Cerita ini tentu saja sesudah fic **One Week with You **dan **Two Years You're Gone**_**. **_Tidak perlu membaca kedua fic itu untuk mengerti fic ini sebenarnya, tapi kalau kalian mau juga tidak apa-apa, mungkin bisa sedikit memperjelas hubungan di antara para tokokh.

Warning : Rated M pertama saya di screenplay, semoga berkenan di hati anda. Jika ada yang tidak kuat silahkan tekan tombol kembali. Akan banyak kata-kata dewasa, jadi bagi yang belum cukup umur dan merasa tidak sanggup, sekali lagi silahkan tekan tombol kembali. Don't like don't read.

Saya sudah memperingatkan anda :P

Akhir kata: Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p>Desahan nikmat terdengar menggema di tengah keremangan ruangan itu menjadi sebuah musik tersendiri. Dua orang namja sedang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Sang namja cantik sedang bersandar di dinding sementara kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang namja tegap yang berada di depannya. Dilihat dari manapun dapat diketahui bahwa mereka sedang melakukan hubungan intim. Kedua tangan namja cantik itu melingkar pula di leher milik namja yang berada di depannya untuk membantu menopang dirinya yang lemah karena energinya hampir terkuras. Kedua tangan milik namja tegap itu memegang kuat kedua paha namja cantik tersebut untuk menopangnya agar dia tidak jatuh ke atas lantai yang dingin.<p>

Miliknya yang cukup besar sedang berada di dalam lubang hangat milik namja cantik itu, memeluk miliknya membuat dia juga mendesah nikmat. "Ah...kau..ah..ketat sekali, Jae."

"Yun..hah..le..ahh..lebih..uhh..cepat." Mendengar perintah dari namja cantik itu, namja tegap yang bernama lengkap Jung Yunho menyeringai dan mempercepat gerakannya. "Ah..aku mau...aahh...keluar."

Ketika mendengar hal itu, dengan sigap tangan kanan Yunho sudah berada di junior milik Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sudah mengeluarkan precumnya. Bukannya membantu, tangan kanan itu malah menutup ujung junior Jaejoong membuat sang pemilik merasa kesakitan karena ada yang menghalangi dia untuk melepaskan semen dan spermanya.

"Yun..." Jaejoong mendesah pelan membuat Yunho semakin bergairah. Jaejoong menarik Yunho ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang penuh nafsu. Lidah mereka saling memperebutkan kekuasaan yang dimenangkan oleh Yunho sekali lagi. Yunho memainkan lidahnya dengan lihai dan mengeksplor setiap inci dari mulut Jaejoong merasakan betapa manisnya namja yang sudah resmi menjadi namjachingunya itu. "Aku...ah...mau keluar, Yun...ah, sakit." Tetapi desahan kesakitan dari Jaejoong hanya menjadi angin lalu bagi Yunho. Pemuda yang bertubuh tegap itu malah melayangkan ciuman dan gigitan kecil ke leher Jaejoong yang putih dan begitu menggoda.

"Tahan sebentar boo...(jilat)...aku ingin kita mengeluarkannya (gigit) bersama-sama." Jaejoong kembali mempererat pelukannya di leher Yunho. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, cairannya sudah meronta-ronta minta dikeluarkan, tetapi terhalang oleh tangan Yunho. Tak berapa lama, dia merasakan Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari junior Jaejoong. Saat itulah dia tahu bahwa Yunho juga siap mengeluarkan cairan putih miliknya. Dan bersama mereka mengeluarkan cairan putih itu. Yunho di dalam Jaejoong sementara Jaejoong tersebar ke tubuhnya yang tak memakai sehelai benangpun dan kemeja kerja Yunho.

Yunho menjilat cairan putih milik Jaejoong yang terdapat di tangannya dengan gerakan sensual membuat kedua pipi Jaejoong memerah. "Boo, kau manis sekali." Dia mendekatkan dirinya ke Jaejoong dan kembali melahap bibir merah yang menggoda itu sekali lagi. Cairan putih yang masih ada di mulutnya dibaginya kepada Jaejoong sehingga namja cantik itu bisa merasakan sendiri semennya. Dan di keremangan ruangan itu desahan yang entah ke berapa kalinya terdengar. Mungkin singa dalam diri Yunho bangun kembali begitu melihat Boo-Jaenya yang begitu menggoda.

.

One Day without Sex

by eL-ch4n

23.12.2011

.

Suara desiran air dari _shower_ terdengar menutupi erangan nikmat yang keluar dari mulut namja cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya menempel di dinding. Dia menungging memperlihatkan lubangnya yang merah dan menggoda itu ke arah namjachingunya, Jung Yunho. Sang kekasih menatap pemandangan menggoda di depannya dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya. Sungguh tak ada karya yang lebih indah selain booJaenya yang terlihat menggoda seperti ini. Kulit putih mulus yang tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun, aliran air dari _shower_ membasahi rambut dan tubuhnya (juga Yunho) membuat kulitnya terasa lebih mengkilap dan licin.

Yunho menjilat bibirnya sebelum memajukan tubuhnya ke arah telinga Jaejoong. Dia tahu bahwa telinga Jaejoong adalah titik sensitif dari booJaenya itu. Dengan lihai dia menjilat lidah itu membuat Jaejoong mengeluarkan desahan nikmat membangkitkan gairah dalam tubuh Yunho. "Boo, kau tahu kalau kau itu manis sekali?" Tangan kanan Yunho perlahan menyentuh kening Jaejoong dan memutar kepala kekasihnya itu untuk berhadapan dengannya dan sekali lagi mereka beradu lidah dalam ciuman penuh nafsu. Sementara itu tangan kiri Yunho perlahan menyentuh salah satu dari kedua tonjolan di dada kekasihnya itu. Memainkan dan memilinkannya sehingga membuat sang kekasih membuka bibirnya dan memberikan kesempatan bagi Yunho untuk memasukkan lidahnya dan memenangkan pertarungan itu.

Tangan kirinya perlahan turun ke bawah menuju ke bagian intim milik namjachingunya. Yunho tidak menyentuh junior Jaejoong membuat namja itu mendesah kecewa di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Sebaliknya, Yunho memainkan kedua _twinsball_ booJaenya dengan pelan dan lembut membuat Jaejoong merasa sedikit kesal. "Yun, ah..." Kembali desahan nikmat keluar dari Jaejoong ketika bibir Yunho dengan lihat menuju ke lehernya dan menggigit untuk meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan di sana. "Sentuh aku Yun."

"Aku sudah menyentuhmu, Jae." Yunho menyeringai mendengar nada frustasi dari Jaejoong. Oh Tuhan, sungguh kenapa kau menciptakan makhluk seindah dan semenggoda bernama Kim Jaejoong ini?

"Yun, ah...jangan menggodaku...hah...kumohon Yun."

"Sentuh di mana Jae?" bisiknya lembut di telinga Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu menggeliat karena geli. Jaejoong frustasi. Dia ingin sekali Yunhonya menyentuh juniornya dan membawa kenikmatan, tetapi dia juga malu jika harus mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan.

Sebaliknya, Yunho menikmati waktunya dengan baik mengamati gelagat Jaejoong yang masih bingung dan frustasi. Dia memilin kedua tonjolan di dada Jaejoong dengan pelan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Bibirnya kembali bertemu leher putih milik Jaejoong dan perlahan turun ke bawah. Tubuh Jaejoong sedikit melengkung ketika kedua tonjolan putih itu dipilin dan dimanjakan oleh Yunho. "Ah...Yun." Sial, kalau begini caranya Jaejoong tidak akan bisa mencapai klimaksnya. Persetan dengan rasa malu, persetan dengan akal sehat, dia menginginkan Yunho memanjakannya dan dia ingin Yunho di dalam dirinya sekarang.

"Yun.._fuck me, please_...ah.."

Yunho menyeringai. "Apapun untukmu, boo." bisiknya lembut di telinga Jaejoong. Dikuasai oleh nafsu, Yunho langsung menusuk lubang Jaejoong tanpa persiapan apapun mendatangkan teriakan kesakitan dari namjachingunya.

"Mianhae." Yunho menarik wajah Jaejoong untuk menciumnya, mencoba meringankan kesakitan yang dialami namjachingunya. Sementara itu tangan kanannya memainkan junior Jaejoong sesuai dengan iramanya. Dia mengeluarkan juniornya hingga tersisa kepalanya saja kemudian menghentakannya kembali.

Jaejoong mengerang kesakitan, tetapi dengan bibir Yunho yang menyapu bibirnya, dia hanya pasrah. Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Yunho dan menariknya semakin dekat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Saliva mereka saling bertautan ketika mereka melepaskan ciuman itu. Jaejoong kembali bertumpu kepada dinding kamar mandi itu. Kedua tangannya menempel pada dinding sementara kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah menikmati tusukan Yunho yang sudah menemui di mana letak prostatnya.

"Ah...lagi...lebih...hah...cepat...ah. Yunnie!" Cairan putih keluar dari junior Jaejoong sementara Yunho sendiri belum mencapai orgasmenya.

"Ah..boo, kau ketat sekali. Padahal baru kemarin kita melakukannya. Hah...dalammu hangat...ah." Yunho mempercepat gerakannya sehingga juniornya bergesekan dalam lubang Jaejoong dengan cepat mendatangkan desahan-desahan nikmat dari Jaejoong. "Argh..." Tak berapa lama ketika Jaejoong telah mencapai orgasmenya yang kedua, Yunho akhirnya mencapai orgasmenya dan mengeluarkan cairan putihnya yang beberapa menetes keluar dari lubang Jaejoong. Yunho memutar tubuh Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan juniornya dari lubang Jaejoong dan kembali lagi melahap bibir manis milik kekasihnya itu.

.

Keesokan harinya bisa dilihat Jaejoong yang sedikit susah untuk berjalan mendatangkan pertanyaan bagi Kyuhyun dan Changmin. "Hyung, hyung sakit?" tanya Changmin dengan nada khawatir. Pasalnya, kalau Jaejoong sakit maka tidak akan ada yang memasak makanan untuknya. Dasar Changmin, sampai sekarangpun yang diingat cuma makanan.

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja, Changmin." Jaejoong menjawab dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Tetapi di dalam otaknya terpikir beberapa cara untuk membalas perbuatan Yunho. _"Dasar mesum, dia sih enak, sedangkan aku?"_

Yoochun yang juga berada di ruangan yang sama dengan ketiga namja lainnya menyeringai. "Wah, hyung. _Rough night_, eh?"

Kedua pipi Jaejoong memerah. Changmin yang mengerti maksud dari perkataan Yochuun segera menutup telinga Kyuhyun agar namjachingunya yang masih sedikit polos itu tidak ternodai. Saat ini, mereka berempat sedang berada di ruang OSIS. Kalau ketiga namja lainnya masuk akal berada di ruangan OSIS, namun apa yang dilakukan Changmin? Oh, Yunho memutuskan untuk memasukkan Changmin sebagai bagian umum untuk membantu kegiatan OSIS. Padahal sih sebenarnya Changmin yang meminta-minta agar dia tidak dipisahkan oleh Kyuhyun sedetikpun. Dasar pacar posesif.

"Oh ya, hyung. Yunho-hyung pernah membawa hyung ke mana saja?" tanya Changmin setelah melepas tangannya dari telinga Kyuhyun.

"Minnie! Kenapa kau menutup telingaku, eh?"

"Mian, chagi. Aku tidak mau kau ternoda dulu. Lagipula, kita kan janji mau pergi ke taman bermain besok. Aku tidak mau kau punya ide-ide aneh dari Yoochun sehingga kita batal pergi, ne?" Changmin menyengir lebar membuat Kyuhyun tersipu malu. Walau masih tidak mengerti sepenuhnya, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke dalam dekapan Changmin. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang namja jangkung itu. Perhatian namja jangkung itu kemudian kembali kepada calon kakak iparnya yang masih dalam pikirannya. "Hyung?"

Jaejoong merenung. Pertanyaan Changmin sedikit banyak membuatnya berpikir kembali. Selama 2 bulan mereka bersama Yunho belum pernah membawanya ke mana-mana. Yang dia ingat, Yunho selalu membawanya ke apartemennya atau apartemen Jaejoong dan diakhiri dengan desahan Jaejoong yang membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari ke depan. Mengingat hal itu kedua pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah, tetapi di sisi lain, ada rasa sakit di hatinya yang tidak diketahui. Dia memegang dadanya yang sedikit sakit entah karena apa mendatangkan wajah khawatir dari ketiga dongsaengnya itu.

"Gwenchana hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan pelan. Jaejoong menggeleng lemah.

"Gwenchana, Changmin."

Kyuhyun yang melihat hyung yang sudah dianggap sebagai hyung kandungnya sendiri menatap Changmin dengan tatapan sendu. Mengerti arti dari tatapan Kyuhyun, Changmin mengangguk. "Hyung, bagaimana kalau besok hyung ikut kami ke taman bermain? Kebetulan aku punya 2 tiket lagi. Hyung ajak juga Yunho-hyung jadi besok kita _double date_, gimana?"

Senyuman lebar terpampang di wajah Jaejoong. Dia mengangguk dengan antusias dan segera berlari ke luar ruangannya untuk segera memberitahukan hal ini kepada Yunnie-nya tersayang. Setelah dia keluar, Yoochun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

_Sepertinya badai besar akan datang_, pikirnya pelan.

"Yoochun-hyung, memangnya Jae-hyung kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Hanya mereka yang tahu, Kyu." jawabnya lembut sementara Changmin memberikan tatapan tajamnya karena mendengar Yoochun memanggil kekasihnya dengan akrab seperti itu. Dasar pacar posesif.

Jaejoong berlari dengan kencang tidak mempedulikan bahwa dia hampir menabrak seorang namja yang membawa tumpukan buku. Untung saja dia sempat menghindarinya tepat waktu. Hanya kata 'mianhae' yang terdengar dari bibirnya tidak tahu bahwa namja yang hampir ditabraknya tadi sudah kehilangan keseimbangan dan menjatuhkan tumpukan bukunya. Dia hanya menggerutu kesal menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak hati-hati. Tiba-tiba uluran tangan terlihat di depan matanya dan menolongnya mengumpulkan kembali buku-buku yang jatuh ke atas lantai. "Kau itu selalu menabrak seseorang ya." ujar namja itu dengan nada mengejek dan lesung pipi di kedua pipinya ketika dia tersenyum. "Sepertinya kita berjodoh ya?" ujarnya pelan.

.

Setelah berhasil melewati semua rintangan, tibalah Jaejoong di depan pintu bertuliskan nama 'Jung Yunho'. Belum sempat dia mengetok pintunya, dia mendengar suara desahan terdengar dari balik pintu. _"Tidak mungkin."_ Menyingkirkan semua pikiran negatif, Jaejoong mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan mengintip ke dalam. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati Yunho sedang berpelukan dengan seorang yeojya berambut hitam kelam dan tubuh yang cukup seksi. Kalau hanya berpelukan saja, Jaejoong tidak akan sekaget ini. Masalahnya dia melihat tangan kanan Yunho memegang dagu yeojya itu dan mengunci bibir yeojya itu dengan bibirnya. Demi Tuhan, katakan ini hanya mimpi!

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Mungkin ada alasan di balik tindakan Yunho. Mengingat terakhir kalinya dia menguping dan berakhir hanya karena kesalahpahaman yang konyol, dia memutuskan untuk menunggu, menunggu sampai akhirnya pasangan yang berada di ruangan itu melepas ciuman mereka dan melihat Yunho segera melepas pelukannya dan duduk kembali di kursi kerjanya.

Suara yeojya itu cukup keras hingga Jaejoong bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. "Dengan begini, kita impas ya, Yunho-oppa."

"Pergi kau, Ahra." desis Yunho pelan.

"Kau jangan begitu, padahal dulu saat kita bersama kau selalu mengajakku pergi ke manapun yang aku mau."

Deg.

"Bahkan kau rela cuti beberapa hari untuk menemaniku pergi menonton konser di Paris. Mentang-mentang sudah punya kekasih baru, kau melupakanku begitu?"

Deg.

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menangis mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan dari yeojya bernama Ahra itu.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata menyimpang. Pantas saja setiap aku mengajakmu melakukan sex, kau selalu menolaknya."

"Cukup." Jaejoong bisa melihat Yunho mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. Karena biar dia dipenuhi emosi sekalipun dia tidak akan pernah memukul seorang wanita seberapapun dia menginginkannya. "Silahkan pergi, Ahra."

Jaejoong segera bersembunyi di balik pintu ketika Ahra berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Dia berpura-pura baru datang dan hendak membuka pintu ketika di saat yang bersamaan Ahra keluar dari ruangan Yunho. Ahra berbalik menatap Jaejoong dari bawah sampai ke atas. Ahra tak habis pikir kenapa namja tampan seperti Yunho bisa memilih namja yang memang harus diakuinya cantik, tapi tetap saja dia seorang NAMJA daripada dirinya yang jelas-jelas seorang yeojya dan cantik!

"Jaejoong-shi?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Yang ditanya menjawab dengan mengangguk. "Hmm...kau memang cantik, tetapi tetap saja kau seorang namja." Dia berbisik pelan ke arah Jaejoong. "Aku rasa Yunho-oppa hanya ingin tubuhmu saja. Kalau memang dia mencintaimu tidak mungkin dia akan menciumku seperti tadi dengan penuh nafsu bukan?"

Nafasnya tercekat, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas. Hal berikutnya yang dia tahu adalah Yunho yang keluar dari ruangannya dan wajahnya yang khawatir menghampiri dirinya. Kemudian hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah teriakan Yunho dan kehangatan sebelum kegelapan menghampirinya.

.

Malam telah tiba dan Jaejoong masih belum sadar. Kata dokter Jaejoong hanya kelelahan dan sepertinya sedang mengalami stress yang berat. Kekasih macam apa yang tidak menyadari kesehatan dari orang yang dikasihinya itu? Sungguh, karena merasa senang bisa memiliki Jaejoong, Yunho ingin menghabiskan waktu setiap hari bersama namjachingunya itu dan memilikinya, takut kalau seandainya Jaejoong akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Stress?

Sial, pasti Ahra mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada Jaejoong. Seharusnya dia tidak menuruti permintaan bodoh dari yeojya itu. Mungkin akan lain ceritanya kalau dia mendorong Ahra saat itu juga.

Changmin menyuruh hyungnya untuk duduk di sampingnya karena dia tidak tahan melihat hyungnya itu berjalan bolak-balik membuat kepalanya pusing. "Sudahlah hyung, lebih baik kau duduk saja. Tidak ada gunanya berjalan bolak-balik seperti itu. Lagipula tadi kata dokter Kim, Jae-hyung hanya butuh istirahat saja." Mereka berlima – Yunho, Changmin, Kyuhyun, Yoochun, dan Siwon – sedang berada di apartemen Jaejoong menanti namja cantik itu untuk membuka matanya. Mereka bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen Jaejoong karena Yunho mempunyai kunci duplikat yang diberikan oleh namjachingunya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak sadarkan diri juga, Min? Ini salahku. Sungguh." Belum pernah dalam hidup Changmin, dia melihat hyungnya serapuh itu.

"Memang apa yang terjadi, hyung?" Siwon mencoba untuk menggali asal permasalahan ini.

"Tadi Ahra datang ke kantor." Mata Changmin membulat karena terkejut sementara 3 namja lainnya hanya bertatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Dia mantan kekasihku." Semua hening menunggu hyung tertua mereka untuk melanjutkannya. "Dulu saat sebelum aku masih seumur Changmin, aku berpacaran dengannya. Saat itu aku merasa bahwa dia adalah cinta sejatiku. Kami saling berbagi, saling melengkapi. Hal ini terjadi sebelum orang tua kita menikah, Kyu karena itu kau tidak tahu tentang Ahra."

"Kemudian apa yang terjadi, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun perlahan. Dia masih bersandar pada dada bidang namjachingunya itu.

"_Well_, dia bercita-cita menjadi seorang model dan aku yang tidak ingin menghalangi cita-citanya merelakan dia untuk mengejar mimpinya. Di saat itu aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan orang tua kita menikah, Kyu." Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Tadi pagi, setelah 5 tahun lamanya dia meninggalkanku, dia kembali. Entah dari mana dia tahu bahwa Jaejoong adalah namjachinguku dan dia mengancam akan membeberkan hubungan kami sebelumnya ke media massa. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi karena kalau demikian, Jaejoong pasti akan terseret ke dalamnya. Dia setuju untuk merahasiakannya dengan syarat aku menciumnya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku melakukannya. Bayangan Jaejoong yang akan terseret masalah memenuhi pikiranku."

Keheningan mencekam terasa di antara mereka. Yoochun hanya menghela nafas. "Lebih baik kau bicara baik-baik dengan Jaejoong-hyung. Bagaimana kalau kau sekarang ke kamar dan menunggunya?" Yunho mengangguk lemah menahan air matanya. "Ayo, kita pergi sekarang." ajak Yoochun kepada semua dongsaengnya. Changmin mengeluarkan 2 tiket taman bermain kepada Yunho. "Kalau besok Jae-hyung sudah membaik, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain? Kita bisa _double date_." Yunho mengangguk sambil tersenyum lemah dan menerima tiket itu dari tangan Changmin.

"Ne, bilang pada umma kalau hari ini aku tidak akan pulang ya, Min." ujar Yunho lemah.

"Ne, arasso."

Blam.

Setelah pintu depan tertutup, Yunho berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong. Kamar itu gelap hanya ada cahaya dari lampu yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Dia berjalan pelan menghampiri namjachingunya yang tertidur dengan lelap itu, mengambil kursi untuk duduk di sampingnya. Dengan lembut dia merapikan poni kekasihnya yang menutupi wajah cantik milik kekasihnya itu. Tak berapa lama, mata namjachingunya terbuka dan sekali lagi Yunho terhanyut ke dalam warna hitam pekat milik kekasihnya. "Boo." ujarnya lembut.

"Yunnie? Urgh." Dia merintih sedikit kesakitan membuat Yunho merasa khawatir. "Kenapa aku di sini, Yun?"

Senyum lembut terpasang di wajah Yunho. "Kau tadi pingsan boo dan aku membawamu ke sini. Kau membuatku khawatir, boo." Yunho kemudian kembali melumat bibir menggoda milik sang kekasih dengan lembut sementara sang kekasih hanya pasrah menerima kelakuan Yunho. Baru 1 hari saja tidak merasakan tubuhnya, Yunho sudah merasa rindu dengan setiap inci dari bagian tubuh Jaejoong dan ingin merasakannya kembali.

Ketika Yunho menyusupkan tangannya ke sela-sela baju Jaejoong, tindakannya dihentikan membuat Yunho harus menatap namja cantik di hadapannya sekarang. "Yun, aku lelah." Tetapi, Yunho hanya tersenyum lembut dan berbisik. "Tenang saja, boo. Setelah ini kau akan merasakan kenikmatan tiada duanya." Dan kemudian dia kembali melaksanakan aksinya mencumbui sang namja cantik.

Plak.

Entah kekuatan dari mana, Jaejoong menampar Yunho membuat namja tampan itu terkejut. "Boo?" tanyanya heran.

"Yang ada di pikiranmu hanya sex, sex, dan sex saja! Kau anggap aku apa? Aku namjachingumu, tapi kau perlakukan aku seperti boneka sex saja!" teriak Jaejoong menghindari tatapan Yunho. Dia tidak sanggup menahan amarahnya lagi. Dia ingat sekarang rasa sakit dari pertanyaan Changmin dan perkataan yeojya bernama Ahra itu. Selama mereka berpacaran, tidak pernah sekalipun Yunho membawanya pergi berkencan. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu di apartemennya atau kantor Yunho dan berhubungan sex. Jaejoong pertama tidak masalah dengan hal itu karena dia juga merasa nikmat dan dia juga menginginkannya, tetapi lambat laun dia merasa ada yang salah. Akhirnya hari ini, dia sadar apa yang salah. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan berhubungan sex. Geez, bahkan Jaejoong tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Yunho selain seluk beluk tubuh namja itu. Tapi itu bukan berpacaran! Apakah benar Yunho menginginkan dia sebagai namjachingunya atau dia hanya sebagai pelampiasan nafsunya saja?

"_Aku rasa Yunho-oppa hanya ingin tubuhmu saja. Kalau memang dia mencintaimu tidak mungkin dia akan menciumku seperti tadi dengan penuh nafsu bukan?"_ Perkataan Ahra terngiang di pikirannya.

"Boo." Yunho mencoba mendekati Jaejoong dan merangkulnya, tetapi segera ditepis oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku saja kan? Pergi! Aku tidak mau melihat tampangmu lagi!" teriak Jaejoong dipenuhi emosi. Semua amarah dalam dirinya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. "Boo." ujar Yunho masih tak percaya dengan perkataan booJaenya tadi.

"Pergi! Mulai sekarang kita PUTUS! Jung Yunho, aku memerintahkanmu untuk pergi, dan kembalikan kunci apartemenku, SEKARANG!" Merasa tidak ada gunanya berargumen dengan Jaejoong yang lagi emosi, Yunho mengembalikan kunci apartemen dan keluar dengan perlahan. Dia hendak mencium kening booJaenya, tapi Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dan Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Sayonara, Jae. Saranghae." bisiknya pelan di telinga Jaejoong dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mulai menitikkan air matanya perlahan.

Ketika Yunho sampai di mobilnya dan hendak mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya, dia merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan 2 tiket taman bermain. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Semoga saja dia bisa mendapatkan booJaenya kembali. Tanpa menunda lagi, dia meraih ponselnya dan mengetik nomor yang sudah dia kenal. "Halo, min? Bisa kau bantu hyungmu ini?"

.

"Minnie, ayo kita naik itu!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menarik namjachingunya yang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingah laku Kyuhyun yang sedikit kekanakan.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat pasangan dongsaengnya itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau pergi ke taman bermain bersama mereka, tetapi karena dia sudah berjanji dan melihat _puppy eyes _andalan Kyuhyun akhirnya dia mengalah. Dia mencoba menikmati hiburan yang ada. Karena tidak mau menganggu, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan mengitari taman bermain itu sendiri. Sepanjang matanya memandang yang terlihat hanya pasangan kekasih atau keluarga yang sedang berlibur.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari dirinya.

"Hei, tidak baik namja cantik seperti dirimu menghela nafas seperti itu. Tak tahukah kau bahwa sekali kau menghela nafas, kau membuang satu keberuntunganmu?" Sebuah suara dari sisi kirinya mengalihkan pandangan Jaejoong. Dia melihat seseorang yang memakai baju seperti peramal sedang menatap ke dalam bola kristal. Jaejoong mendongak dan melihat bahwa kios itu adalah kios ramalan. Merasa tidak ada salahnya untuk menghabiskan waktu di sana, dia menghampiri kios itu. Peramal itu menutup mukanya dengan kerudung berwarna ungu dengan corak bintang dan bulan. Tangan peramal itu begitu putih dan mulus. _"Tangan yang terlalu mulus untuk seorang peramal."_

"Jadi, apa kau akan meramalku?" tanya Jaejoong sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aku bisa melihatnya, kau baru saja putus dari namjachingumu bukan?" Oke, ini mulai terkesan mengerikan. Kalau peramal ini bohongan pasti dia akan mengatakan yeojyachingu, tetapi karena bukan, Jaejoong mulai merasa aneh. "Kau putus karena kau merasa dia hanya menginginkan tubuhmu saja bukan?" Jaejoong mengangguk. Suara peramal ini kian lama terdengar familiar di telinga Jaejoong.

"Dia tidak pernah mengajakku ke mana-mana selain apartemenku, kantornya atau rumahnya. Kami juga tidak pernah saling berbicara intim selain bertegur sapa."

Tangan peramal itu mulai bergerak mengitari bola kristal itu membuat Jaejoong mundur sedikit. _"Sepertinya tangan itu terlihat familiar._"

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Kau harus pergi ke arah utara untuk menyelesaikan semua masalahmu."

"Utara?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Pasalnya, dia ini kan cukup buta arah.

"Ya, dan, urgh, jangan lupa untuk membawa baju ganti karena nanti kau akan basah dalam perjalanan ke sana." Peramal itu terlihat masih asyik dengan bola kristalnya. "Dan ingat kalau hari ini air sedang tidak begitu bersahabat dengan dirimu."

Deg. Tiba-tiba dia ingat di mana dia pernah mendengar suara ini. "Heechul-shi?"

Tangan peramal itu terhenti. "Heechul? Ani, namaku bukan Heechul yang cantik itu. Aku hanya peramal yang bekerja di taman bermain ini."

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. "Oke, oke. Apa katamu saja nenek peramal."

"Ya!" Jaejoong segera melangkah pergi sebelum dipukul oleh _peramal _Heechul. "Utara itu ke arah kiri, jangan lupa!"

"Arasso, nenek peramal!" Jaejoong menjawab balik sambil tertawa dan menuju ke arah kiri sesuai dengan perkataan Heechul. Tidak ada salahnya ikut dalam permainan mereka bukan?

"Cih, dasar. Aku kan tidak setua itu!" Sepasang tangan tiba-tiba saja melingkar di pinggangnya dan membawanya mundur hingga dia jatuh ke dalam dada bidang sang pemilik tangan.

"Aku yakin kau akan tetap cantik walau kau menjadi tua, Chullie." gumam namja tampan itu kepada sang peramah Heechul. Semburat merah terlihat di pipi Heechul. Dia berbalik dan menatap mata milik kekasihnya itu. "Sekarang tugasku sudah beres, selanjutnya tinggal mereka saja. Sambil menunggu, kau mau mencoba melakukannya di taman bermain?" Dia mengedip kepada namja tampan di hadapannya dan dibalas dengan sebuah ciuman penuh dominasi.

.

Sepertinya lain kali ketika Heechul mengingatkannya, dia harus menurutinya. Ternyata saat dia hendak berjalan ke arah Utara, hujan tiba-tiba turun. Dari mana Heechul bisa meramalkan hal itu? Apa benar jangan-jangan Heechul berbakat jadi peramal? Yang jelas _sweater_ lengan panjangnya yang berwarna putih dengan corak _picasso_ basah. Rambutnya yang baru saja dicuci juga basah dan meneteskan air. Para yeojya sesekali melirik ke arah dirinya yang terlihat begitu menggoda terutama ketika Jaejoong menggunakan tangannya untuk mengangkat poninya yang menghalangi pandangan matanya. Bahkan beberapa namja juga melirik ke arahnya dengan mulut terbuka dan air liur yang hampir keluar.

Melihat wahana yang ada di dekatnya adalah bianglala, Jaejoong berlari ke wahana itu dan bermaksud berteduh di dalamnya. Ketika dia berhasil masuk ke dalam, penjaganya mengatakan bahwa satu wahana harus berisi 2 orang, jadi dia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menunggu. Tidak masalah, toh, yang penting dia sudah berteduh.

Tapi, rasanya dia ingin menarik kembali ucapannya ketika melihat bahwa yang masuk ke dalam wahana bersama dirinya adalah JUNG YUNHO!

Matanya membesar karena kaget. Hendak keluar dari wahana, tetapi penjaganya keburu menutup pintu. Terlebih lagi, tangan Yunho menarik Jaejoong sehingga dia sekarang sedang terbaring di kursi wahana dengan Yunho terduduk di atasnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi, boo."

"Yunnie, lepas." Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman kuat Yunho, tetapi apa daya dia lebih lemah dari namja tampan itu.

Yunho memilih untuk mendiamkan Jaejoong dengan mengunci mulut namja cantik itu dengan bibirnya. "Ah.." desah Jaejoong ketika lagi-lagi lidah Yunho mengeksplor setiap inci mulutnya.

Tidak, kalau ini caranya tidak ada bedanya!

Plak.

Dia menampar Yunho sekali lagi dan bersiap untuk menerima balasan dari Yunho ketika dia melihat tatapan menyeramkan dari pria itu. Tetapi, yang dia dapatkan adalah kehangatan yang diberikan Yunho padanya dalam sebuah pelukan. "Aku sangat mencintaimu boo! Karena terlalu mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin memperlihatkanmu pada orang lain. Andai bisa, aku ingin mengunci dirimu di dalam kotak kaca dan hanya aku yang bisa membukanya. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana pandangan mereka pada dirimu, boo. Mereka melihatmu dengan penuh nafsu dan ingin menerkammu begitu saja. Aku tidak tahan boo. Ingin sekali aku memukul mereka satu persatu dan membunuh mereka karena mempunyai pikiran itu terhadap dirimu."

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi namja cantik yang masih sedikit terperangah yang ada di hadapannya. "Apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana mereka melihatmu tadi, boo? Kau begitu seksi, begitu menggoda. Aku takut kalau satu saat kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku meminta bantuan pada Changmin untuk hal ini."

"_Changmin? Ingatkan aku untuk tidak memasak lagi untuknya selama 1 minggu."_

"Jangan kau marahi dia, boo. Aku yang memaksanya. Aku memintanya membantuku merencanakan semua ini. Bahkan aku meminta agar Heechul juga membantuku. Kumohon boo, kembalilah kepada diriku, ya?" Jaejoong bisa melihat betapa rapuhnya namja yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Di sekolah dia selalu terlihat kuat, tetapi ketika di hadapannya, namja itu terlihat seperti bocah yang tidak ingin kehilangan mainannya. "Mengenai perkataanmu sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah berpendapat yang kita lakukan adalah sex. Sex itu bisa dilakukan setiap orang bahkan kepada orang yang tidak dicintainya, boo. Dan aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu dan ingin memilikimu setiap hari. Bagiku, yang kita lakukan setiap hari adalah." Dia mendekat perlahan ke arah Jaejoong dan berbisik pelan. "_Making love."_

Blush.

Pipi Jaejoong langsung bersemu merah dan dengan segera dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Yunho yang melihat hal itu tertawa dengan lembut dan meraih wajah Jaejoong untuk menciumnya dengan lembut. Kali ini Jaejoong tidak menamparnya. Mengingat kebutuhan mereka akan oksigen, merekapun melepaskan ciuman itu untuk mendapat pasokan oksigen. "Aku tidak mau kembali pada dirimu." ujar Jaejoong pelan. Kerongkongan Yunho terasa kering mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Dia tersentak kaget sampai melewatkan sebuah senyuman sinis di wajah Jaejoong. "Karena aku tidak pernah pergi dari dirimu, Yunnie." Tanpa memberikan waktu bagi Yunho, Jaejoong segera menarik Yunnie-nya dan menciumnya dengan ganas. Karena masih mencerna perkataan Jaejoong tadi, Yunho kalah dalam pertarungan dominasi lidah mereka, tetapi tak berapa lama dia kembali mengambil alih dan mendekap Jaejoong semakin erat.

Mereka masih asyik dalam dunia sendiri, tak sadar bahwa pintu wahana mereka sudah terbuka dan teman-teman mereka sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Suara dari Changminlah yang menyadarkan mereka. "Hyung, jangan nodai Kyunnieku dong!" Segera mereka melepaskan ciuman itu dan merah bisa terlihat di kedua wajah hyung mereka. Yunho segera berjalan ke arah pintu. "Maaf, bisa kami naik bianglala ini sekali lagi? Kalau bisa biarkan saja ini putar 2 atau 3 kali. Terima kasih." ujar Yunho kepada sang penjaga yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan bingung dan kaget dari sang penjaga. "Dan kalian, jangan mengganggu." Dia segera menutup kembali pintu bianglala tersebut dan melanjutkan aksinya.

Selanjutnya bisa ditebak, desahan-desahan muncul dari bibir sang namja cantik diiringi dengan erangan nikmat yang tak lama terdengar.

"Aigo, mereka itu." ujar Siwon sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Semoga mereka segera bertobat."

Heechul menyeringai dan menyikut kekasihnya. "Hannie, aku juga ingin mencobanya, ayo!" Dia segera menarik tangan kekasihnya yang bernama Hankyung dan masuk ke dalam wahana yang berikutnya.

Changmin pun ikut menarik tangan sang kekasih dan menyusul pasangan Hanchul itu. "Minnie, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Kyuhyun masih kebingungan dengan tingkah laku hyungdeulnya itu. "Kita akan bermain permainan menarik Kyu, ayo!"

Ditinggal sendirian oleh teman-temannya, Siwon hanya menghela nafas. Sang penjaga sempat melirik dan bertanya apakah dia juga ingin ikut yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari sang ketua OSIS. "Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana Yoochun-hyung ya?" Dia menyapu pemandangan di sekitarnya dan tak menemukan hyungnya yang terkenal playboy itu. Sebaliknya, yang dia dapatkan adalah seorang namja berkulit putih seputih salju sedang berjalan sambil membaca buku. Siwon tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri namja itu. Tampaknya dia tidak akan sendirian juga.

.

Cup.

Kedua tangan namja itu melingkar di pinggang kecil sang yeojya sementara kedua tangan milik yeojya itu sedang melingkar di leher sang namja membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Ciuman itu terlepas, saliva mereka saling bertautan membentuk seperti untaian benang. "Terima kasih ya, Ahra-shi." ujar sang namja dengan suara _husky_nya dan mengelus pipi yeojya itu dengan lembut.

"Sama-sama, Yoochun-shi. Senang berbisnis denganmu." Baru saja namja yang diketahui bernama Park Yoochun itu hendak mencumbu sang yeojya sekali lagi, yeojya itu menghentikannya.

"Ups, maaf, Yoochun-shi. Aku tidak tertarik dengan namja yang _gay_ dan aku tahu kau itu _gay_." Yoochun hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan dari Ahra sementara Ahra hanya tersenyum.

"Kau kan tidak perlu sekejam itu, Ahra. Tapi sekali lagi terima kasih ya, kalau kau tidak datang, mungkin hubungan mereka tidak akan berkembang." Ahra mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman lembutnya.

"Yah, biar bagaimanapun aku masih mencintainya, Yoochun-shi, tapi aku juga ingin dia bahagia, dan apabila bersama dengan Jaejoong bisa membuatnya bahagia, aku akan merelakannya." Mereka saling bertatapan untuk mencari ketenangan. "Dan kurasa kau juga kan, Yoochun?"

Yoochun hanya mengangguk perlahan. "Ah, kau benar, Ahra-shi. Jadi sekarang kita harus bagaimana ya?" Masih melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ahra, Yoochun menarik yeojya itu dekat ke dalam dekapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi minum saja dan melupakan patah hati kita saat ini?"

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus." Yoochun menyeringai. Sekali lagi mereka berciuman, tetapi ciuman mereka tidak dengan nafsu, tidak pula dengan cinta, hanya ciuman untuk saling mencari ketenangan.

.

The End

.

Akhirnya selesai juga, yay \(^0^)/

Semoga kalian suka dan mengenai Yoochun dengan Ahra, apakah ada yang bisa menebak apa maksudnya? Dan ternyata Heechul itu seorang peramal ya, omo 0_o tidak diduga.

Sebenarnya saya agak kurang puas dengan lemonnya. Mungkin kalau ada waktu saya akan buat kelanjutan dari lemon mereka, perlukah? :P

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca

Mind to review?

Arigatou


	2. NC

Title : Side Story: One Day without Sex

Rated : M

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Changmin, Kyuhyun, and other casts.

Summary : -"Yang ada di pikiranmu hanya sex, sex, dan sex saja! Kau anggap aku apa? Aku namjachingumu, tapi kau perlakukan aku seperti boneka sex!"-

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik diri mereka, orang tua, keluarga, dan agensi mereka. Tetapi plot dan cerita murni milik author dan apabila ada kesamaan, mohon dimaafkan m(_o_)m

Hanya lanjutan dari One Day without Sex sesuai janji saya :D

Warning : PWP, maybe OOC

.

One Day without Sex

By eL-ch4n

29.12.2011

.

Jaejoong bersumpah kalau lain kali dia tidak akan pernah pergi ke taman bermain lagi. Tetapi dia terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan apapun dengan bibir Yunho yang dengan lihainya sedang bermain di titik sensitif yang ada di lehernya. "Urm..Yun." Desahan nikmat keluar dari mulutnya. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher sang kekasih untuk mendekatkan kedua tubuh mereka yang sudah mulai bergairah. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa bianglala mereka sedikit bergoyang karena gerakan dari Yunho. Untung saja dia tidak takut ketinggian.

Dia memutar lehernya sedikit memberi akses bagi kekasihnya untuk mengeksplor bagian tubuhnya itu. Dia bisa merasakan milik kekasihnya dan miliknya sudah mulai membesar membuat celana mereka mengetat dan sedikit terasa sakit. Tangan Yunho dengan lihai masuk ke dalam bajunya dan mencari kedua tonjolan di dadanya. Tanpa menunggu, namja tampan itu segera memilin kedua tonjolan tersebut dengan lihai membuat Jaejoong merasa nikmat ketika dua titik sensitifnya tersentuh.

Satu tangannya menutup mulutnya, mencoba untuk menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar. "Keluarkan desahanmu, boo. Aku ingin mendengarnya." bisik Yunho di telinganya dengan lembut membuat tubuhnya bergetar dalam penantian. Namja tampan itu selalu bisa melakukan hal ini pada dirinya. Dia seperti kehilangan kontrol terhadap dirinya sendiri dan dia berharap bahwa dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong pun melepaskan tangannya dari mulutnya dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang tertahan di mulutnya.

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, Jaejoong tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah kali ini. Akhirnya Yunho pun memijit kedua tonjolan pink yang mulai menegang di dada Jaejoong yang membuat namja cantik itu mengerang sehingga bibirnya terbuka dan sekali lagi membiarkan lidah Yunho berkuasa atas mulutnya. Tangan kedua namja cantik itu sendiri sudah mulai menyelip ke dalam tubuh Yunho dan menelusuri setiap inci dari tubuh kekasihnya, merasakan otot-otot milik kekasihnya yang terlatih.

Dalam sekejap mereka sudah bertelanjang dada, hanya tinggal celana yang masih dengan setia menutup bagian intim mereka. Yunho bergerak turun dengan lidahnya, menjilat setiap inci dari tubuh Jaejoong dan terhenti pada celana Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah membesar. Dengan lihai, dia membuka resleting celana dengan giginya dan menurunkan celana bahkan boxer kekasihnya dan memperlihatkan milik kekasihnya yang sudah sangat menegang. Terlihat precum yang keluar dari kepala dari junior sang kekasih. Menjilat bibirnya karena melihat hidangan yang nikmat di depan matanya, Yunho sedikit bermain dengan Jaejoong.

Bukannya menuju milik Jaejoong yang sudah menegang, Yunho malah menuju kedua twinsball Jaejoong dan mengulumnya seperti mengulum permen. Tangan yang satu mengelus twinsball yang lain sementara tangan yang satunya mengelus milik Jaejoong dengan pelan. Namja cantik itu mengerang kesakitan. "Urgh." Pasalnya dia sudah ingin keluar, tapi Yunho masih saja asyik bermain dengan dirinya membuat cairan itu seolah tertahan. "Yun...argh...sentuh Yun." Jaejoong mencoba mengurai kata-kata dengan pikiran yang sudah tidak jernih lagi. Dia merasa tersiksa karena Yunho masih asyik memainkan twinsballnya dan membiarkan juniornya menegang begitu saja.

"Aku (ulum) sudah menyentuhmu (ulum) Jae." Yunho terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya yang sedang berusaha menahan sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Yun." ujar Jaejoong pelan dengan nada memelas. Memutuskan untuk tidak bermain-main lagi, Yunho segera melahap milik Jaejoong seperti seorang anak yang sedang mengulum permen lolipop. Kali ini tangan kanannya memberikan gesekan pada milik Jaejoong yang tidak masuk ke dalam mulut Yunho. Sementara tangan kiri Yunho berada di lantai untuk menahan keseimbangan. Jaejoong menggenggam rambut Yunho dengan erat memaksa agar kekasihnya mengulum miliknya lebih dalam. "Yun...aku...hah..mau keluar."

"Keluarkan (ulum) saja, boo." Tak berapa lama Yunho bisa merasakan cairan putih hangat milik kekasihnya keluar, dia segera menelan cairan putih itu setengahnya, dan langsung menarik Jaejoong yang sedang terduduk di kursi agar namja cantik itu merasakan miliknya. Tanpa melawan, Jaejoong menerima ciuman itu dan saliva mereka saling bertukar sementara desahan pelan keluar dari mulut sang namja cantik. "Ah."

Yunho segera mundur sedikit sehingga sekarang punggungnya menyandar pada kursi di seberang Jaejoong sementara sang kekasih sudah turun ke bawah dan mulai mendekat ke arah celana Yunho yang mulai membesar, minta dikeluarkan. Jaejoong tahu ini adalah gilirannya memuaskan sang kekasih, maka dia segera membuka celana Yunho entah ke mana. Sekarang, kedua sejoli itu sudah terekspos. Tidak ada satu helai benang pun yang menghalangi mereka untuk menikmati satu sama lain.

Jaejoong menjilat milik Yunho dengan pelan, mungkin ingin membalas perlakuan Yunho padanya tadi. Tapi, memang dasar Yunho yang tidak sabaran segera menarik rambut Jaejoong dan mendorong Jaejoong sehingga junior Yunho sudah masuk sepenuhnya dalam mulut hangat milik Jaejoong. "Urgh." Jaejoong sedikit tersedak karena gerakan Yunho yang tiba-tiba dan juga karena milik Yunho yang lebih besar darinya, tapi Jaejoong segera menemukan kecepatan yang tepat dan segera mengulum milik Yunho dengan lidahnya yang sudah mulai terlatih. Tangan Yunho tidak tinggal diam. Dia memasukkan satu jari dari kedua tangannya ke dalam lubang Jaejoong untuk mempersiapkan kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong merintih sedikit kesakitan dan Yunho menggumam, "Mianhae." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan kembali menikmati milik kekasihnya yang terlihat lebih menegang dari sebelumnya.

Kembali Yunho mempersiapkan Jaejoong dengan memasukkan jari kedua dari dua tangannya sehingga sekarang lubang Jaejoong terdapat empat jari milik Yunho. "Boo, lubangmu rakus sekali ya. Aku sudah memasukkan 4 jari, dan dia masih meminta lagi." bisik Yunho dengan nada menggoda di telinga Jaejoong membuat sang kekasih yang sedang mengulum tersedak karena malu dengan pernyataan barusan. Yunho hanya terkekeh kecil.

Dia segera menarik Jaejoong dari miliknya mendatangkan desahan kecewa dari namja cantik itu. Bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan dan saliva saling bertukar. "Aku ingin mengeluarkannya di dalammu, Jae." bisik Yunho dengan lembut. Kedua pipi Jaejoong memerah dan dia mengangguk. "_Ride me, _Jae." Kedua tangan Yunho berada di pinggang Jaejong dan membantu kekasihnya itu memosisikan tubuhnya di atas milik Yunho yang mulai menegang. Jaejoong turun dengan perlahan. Dia dapat merasakan ketika kepala milik Yunho sudah berada di depan lubang miliknya. Perlahan dia menurunkan tubuhnya. Ketika lubangnya sudah melahap 0_o milik kekasihnya, dia mengerang kesakitan. "AHHH!"

Yunho segera menarik sang kekasih dan menciumnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan kekasihnya. Bisa dirasakannya bahwa lubang kekasihnya mulai menyempit membuat juniornya bergesekan pada dinding milik sang kekasih. Kehangatan serasa meliputi juniornya dan dia juga mendesah. "Ah, Jae."

Setelah terdiam dalam posisi ini cukup lama, Jaejoong mulai bergerak. Dia menaikkan badannya hingga tersisa kepala junior di lubangnya dan segera duduk kembali dan memasukkan semua milik kekasihnya dalam satu hentakan. "Argh." Jaejoong melakukannya beberapa kali setelah terbiasa. "Ahh." Dan desahan kali ini membuktikan bahwa dia berhasil menemukan prostat miliknya. Jaejoong segera melakukan gerakan yang sama dan menusuk pada titik yang sama membuat pikirannya berkabut karena kenikmatan.

Yunho menikmati pemandangan yang begitu indah di depannya. Meskipun tempatnya agak tidak nyaman, tetapi pemandangan kekasihnya yang sedang terduduk dan juniornya yang sedang berada di milik sang kekasih membuatnya bisa melupakan kenyataan itu. Kedua tangannya tidak diam dan mulai bergerak mencari titik sensitif sang kekasih. Tangan kiri memilin tonjolan pink yang mulai menegang di dada sang kekasih, sementara tangan kanannya mengocok junior sang kekasih dengan tempo yang sama.

Jaejoong tidak tahu lagi apa yang dirasakannya ketika tiga titik tersensitif miliknya tersentuh dan membawanya terbang ke langit ke tujuh. "Ah, Yun..ah." Dia mempercepat hentakannya ketika dirasakannya milik sang kekasih yang mulai membesar dan cairan dalam dirinya yang mulai meronta untuk dikeluarkan. Ketika lidah sang kekasih dengan lihai menjilat tonjolan pink di dadanya, cairan putih segera memompa keluar ke badan mereka yang tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Sementara milik Yunho sendiri pun belum keluar walaupun sudah menegang. Jaejoong sudah merasa kelelahan karena dia telah mencapai orgasmenya selama dua kali. Dia merasakan bahwa Yunho benar-benar pria sejati dan salut akan ketahanan tubuh sang kekasih.

Yunho kembali mencium Jaejoong dan lidahnya kembali mengeksplor mulut sang kekasih. Jaejoong sudah tidak bertenaga untuk melawan dan membiarkan Yunho melakukan apa yang diinginkan sang kekasih. Tubuh ringan sang kekasih diangkat Yunho dan dia membalikkan tubuh sang kekasih dengan pelan tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang sang kekasih sehingga sekarang dia berhadapan dengan pundak sang kekasih. "Pegang pada kaca itu, boo." bisik Yunho pelan dan Jaejoong mengangguk. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya ke arah kaca sehingga dia bisa melihat pemandangan luar. Dia tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa bisa saja orang luar melihat dirinya dan Yunho. Rasa lelah dan nikmat sudah menguasai akal sehatnya saat ini.

"Ah." Jaejoong kembali mengeluarkan cairannya ketika lagi-lagi Yunho menghentakkan juniornya tepat pada prostat miliknya. Tangan Yunho menarik muka Jaejoong sehingga lagi-lagi mereka berciuman dan saliva bertautan ketika bibir mereka terpisah.

"Ah..kau ketat sekali...ah, Jae. Sebentar lagi." Jaejoong sendiri bisa merasakan bahwa junior milik namjachingunya sudah mulai membesar dan dapat dirasakannya sebuah cairan hangat yang diyakinin precum milik sang kekasih sudah mulai keluar. Tandanya sebentar lagi Yunho akan mencapai orgasmenya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Jaejoong sempat melirik ke arah luar mendapat ketua OSISnya sedang berbicara dengan namja manis yang tidak dia ketahui siapa namanya. Satu hentakan dalam dari kekasihnya kembali menyadarkan dirinya dan kali ini mereka keluar bersamaan. Cairan putih milik Jaejoong keluar dan mengenai kursi bianglala tersebut sementara cairan dari sang kekasih keluar di dalam lubang miliknya dan keluar perlahan karena terlalu banyak.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong dalam sebuah ciuman hangat penuh cinta sekali lagi sebelum memeluk Jaejoong yang sudah pingsan/tertidur karena kelelahan. Merekapun terduduk di kursi bianglala dan Yunho masih terlalu lelah untuk memakaikan baju mereka. Ketika pintu akan dibuka oleh sang penjaga, Yunho menatap tajam membuat sang penjaga berpikir dua kali untuk membukanya dan membiarkan kotak Yunjae berjalan. Untung saja saat itu taman bermain cukup sepi dan Yunho sudah menjadi langganan taman bermain itu sehingga sang penjaga membiarkannya. Yunho kembali menatap kekasihnya yang sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak. Sebuah senyuman tipis terpasang di wajahnya. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak, boo." Dia mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Saranghae, boo."

.

.

Dua kotak dari Yunjae couple, terdapat Minkyu couple yang sedang berciuman. Changmin mencium Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan sedikit bernafsu. Ketika bibir mereka terlepas, Changmin bisa melihat kedua pipi sang kekasih yang memerah, bibir yang sedikit membengkak karena _french kiss_ mereka. Saliva mereka saling bertautan. Changmin menjilat bibirnya melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang sungguh menggoda. Tanpa babibu, dia segera menyerang leher putih Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengundang mendatangkan desahan dari sang kekasih. "Ah...Min."

Changmin segera melahap bibir sang kekasih dan tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka. Tangannya dengan lihai masuk ke dalam t-shirt hitam milik Kyuhyun dan memilin kedua tonjolan di dada sang kekasih mendatangkan erangan nikmat dari Kyuhyun. Changmin sedikit membuka t-shirt Kyuhyun dan lidahnya segera menuju ke kedua tonjolan yang menegang minta diajak bermain. Bibir Changmin terbuka dan mengulum tonjolan itu dengan nikmat. Tangan Kyuhyun terletak di atas keningnya. Dia merasa sangat nikmat dari perlakuan yang dilakukan oleh Changmin kepadanya.

Dia tidak polos, dia sudah tahu hal-hal yadong seperti ini, terima kasih untuk kedua temannya Haehyuk couple. Dia sering membayangkan untuk melakukan hal ini dengan Minnie-hyungnya ketika mereka masih menjadi kekasih. Tentu saja dalam pikirannya saat itu, dia yang akan melakukan ini kepada Minnie-hyungnya dan bukan sebaliknya, tetapi dengan Changmin. Oh, dia tidak keberatan harus berada di bawah jika dia bisa merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun yang terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya tidak sadar bahwa Changmin sudah berhenti mengulum kedua tonjolannya dan menjilat perutnya dengan lembut kemudian segera menurunkan t-shirt hitamnya kembali. Changmin tersenyum simpul melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Dia menarik kedua tangan sang kekasih yang menutup matanya dan membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam ciumannya sekali lagi sebelum berhenti. "Kita lanjutkan ini lain kali. Aku tidak mau melakukan _malam pertama_ kita di sini." bisiknya di telinga Kyuhyun membuat pipi sang uke memerah.

Sebenarnya alasan Changmin bukan karena itu, tapi dia bisa merasakan gemetaran yang ada dalam diri Kyuhyun. Dia akan menunggu sampai kekasihnya siap untuk menerima dirinya untuk sepenuhnya. "Dan aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap, Kyu."

"_Dan aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap, Kyu._"

Deg. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak. Dipandanginya wajah sendu sang kekasih. "Minnie?" Changmin mengecup kening Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau bisa melupakan Sungmin-hyung dan menerimaku seutuhnya sebagai namjachingimu." Dia tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun. "Lagipula, aku tidak mau melakukannya di sini untuk pertama kali. Aku ingin melakukannya dengan lembut."

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa sebagai namja tidak seharusnya dia menangis, tetapi melihat ketulusan hati sang kekasih, dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya dan segera memeluk Changmin dan menangis di dada bidang milik sang kekasih.

"_Ya, aku akan selalu ada di sini untukmu, Kyu, sampai kau bisa melupakan Sungmin-hyung dan menerima bahwa dia adalah hyung mu dan bahwa aku adalah namjachingmu. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, Kyu."_

.

The End

.

Urgh...saya gemetar pas ngetiknya...demi apapun, kenapa saya bikin Rated M lagi? X0

[Habisnya pada minta sih #plak]

Semoga rated M ny memuaskan :D

Saya tidak menyangka bahwa saya akan mengupdate cerita lagi. Rasanya ide saya lagi banyak sekali. Dan kasihan Changmin, huhu T^T...kalau Kyu gak mau, aku masih mau menerima dirimu kok Changmin #digamparKyu.

Ya, akhir kata terima kasih sudah membaca

Makasih buat reviewnya ya XD sekalian saya juga mau balas yang anonymous :D

**jung hana cassie** Makasih ya, ini saya sudah bkin lagi :p semoga suka :D

**HaeRieJoongie** Asyik...soalnya saya suka banget sama Sibum jadi seneng deh kalau ada yang penasaran dengan kisah mereka XDD semoga saya punya waktu (harus punya) untuk lanjut bikin cerita mereka.

**cho tika hyun** Jangan dong, kalau ngerape si Kyu nanti Kyu nangis, terus minta putus sama Changmin terus Changmin kecewa, terus author sedih karena Changmin sedih #plak. Abang siwon? Kasian siwon dibilang abang :p hayo siapa itu namja baca buku? Haha...

**someone **iyaaa...ini saya bikin yunjaenya dulu...minkyu menyusul. Sibum? Ketemuan aja mereka belum :P

**Enoo KimLee** Ya, namanya juga mau mencoba segala tempat #ditamparhanchulcouple Soalnya kyu itu kan pacar changmin dalam cerita ini :D iya, soalnya dia kasihan liat yunjae couple hubungannya gak maju-maju. Hehe...Sip, emang rencana mau buat sequel sih, tapi gak tahu kapan mau bikin -_-"

Makasih ya buat **jung hana cassie. **Park Nara Quinnevil.** HaeRieJoongie**. cho tika hyun. **Someone.** Ca-Latte. **KimHanKyu.** Enno KimLee. **Arisa Adachi.**

Oh ya saya juga mau ngucapin

2

0

Happy New Year 2012

May this new year bring us new **hope, **new **wish, **new **resolution**, new **strength**, and maybe new **life**

1

2

**Luph :D**

**.**

**_AKTF_**

**.Yunjae**

**:D**


End file.
